Friendship: Bond that made their Life Worthwhile
by Rits1437
Summary: A Duo OS! There is nothing to summarize really, if anything that can be said then it is just Daya-Abhijeet. Please have a look in. R and R.


**A/N: First of all, a very huge apology from my side to all those who are waiting for SYLM, very sorry that I could not update it before as I said but frankly saying I was rather kept very busy and I'm not sure when I will update it. But I will surely try to update it before 10 February and that's a promise. I'm writing this because it is very important, someone has requested it. Sorry once again, I will update SYLM shortly.**

* * *

**Friendship: Bond that made their Life Worthwhile**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SCENE 1:

In the beautiful morning, warm sunlight coming from the windows he was sleeping underneath a duvet covering his body. Those were winter days. His bestie called out him from the kitchen, "arre bhai abhijeet uth jao abhi, dekho 8 baj gaye hai..utho abhi, bureau nahi jaana kya?"

He dint get any reply so he called him more loudly, still dint get any reply so he went to his room..sat near him on the bed and lightly brushed his hairs with his hand.

"kitna acha lagta hai sote hue..kitna sukoon dikhta hai iske chehre par…I hope ye humesha aise hi rahe" thought daya.

"chal yaar abhijeet…uth jaa abhi…bht der ho rhi hai, agar late hogaye toh raavan hamara band baja dega" said daya.

Listening "raavan" abhijeet woke up in no time.

"kitne baj rahe hai…oh god, its getting 8:15 now…daya tune mujhe uthaya kyun nahi?" asked abhijeet horrified.

"arre yaar main toh tujhe kabse utha raha hu..magar tum ho ki uthne ka naam hi nhi le rahe..chalo ab jldi se fresh hojao aur niche aao…breakfast ready hai" replied daya.

He gets ready, daya serves him the breakfast and they move to bureau.

* * *

SCENE 2:

In the quallis, following a criminal,

"abhijeet jaldi chalao….ye aaj hamare haatho se nikalna nahi chahiye" said daya.

"fikar mat karo daya…kaha jaayega bhaagkar…abhi overtake karta hun" replied abhijeet.

After catching him,

"apne ap ko bht hoshiyar samjhte ho?..tumhe kya laga..hum tumhe pakad nhi paayegey?" exclaimed daya.

Just when he tried to run away again, abhijeet caught him and **thwack..**a thundering slap.

* * *

SCENE 3:

In a garden, sideways of a beach, 11 pm

Both were mildly walking enjoying the atmosphere.

Suddenly daya stopped and said with a low voice, "abhijjet…vakai mein abhijeet ban na kitna mushkil hai yaar…kitna mushkil hai…tum kitna kuch kar lete ho..mujhe kitne bardaasht karte ho…mujhe itna sambhalte ho…main toh itna kar bhi nhi sakta kbhi".

"arre daya ye kya bol rahe ho…balki mujhe toh ye sab karna acha lagta hai…main jab aisa karta hu toh mujhe khushi milti hai…tum hi toh mere life mein sabse jyaada important ho aur main tumhare liye nhi karunga toh kiske liye? Aur isse bardaasht nahi kehte hai buddhu…aisa mat socha karo…tu toh mere liye bhai se badhkar hai...tu toh mera yaar hai yaar" said abhijeet.

Daya with wet eyes hugs him and both feel comfort in that hug of their never ending friendship.

"aise hi rehna tum hamesha" said daya.

"aise hi? Arre isse bhi acha rahunga" replied abhijeet to which daya smiles a little.

After some time, "vaise daya….daya banna bhi kaafi mushkil hai yaar…criminals ko thappad maarke khud ke haath hi dukhne lagte hai…pata nhi tu kaise kar leta hai?" said a little amusedly.

Both laugh out loud on this.

"koi baat nahi sikha dunga tumhe" daya says even more teasingly.

"acha bacchu...ruk jaa..kaha bhaagega?" Daya starts to run and abhijeet runs behind him.

Both being such tough officers still are like kids in front of each other, a relationship in which they cannot hide anything, neither they are able to do so, where Trust gets a new definition, where we start to believe, wherein life gets a new dimension and this what precious bond makes their life worthwhile.

* * *

**A/N: I could manage this what only srija, sorry couldn't write a better one. But still tried to write whatever I can, please review it. Ap sab log bhi review kijiye please..if you read it. I know its not that good but please review. I will update SYLM, please wait.**

**Bye, Take care all.**

**Thanks,  
Rits1437.**


End file.
